


Blood is Sticker Tha Water

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Il sangue è più denso dell’acqua, Jon ricorda di aver letto quella frase in un volume della biblioteca di Grande Inverno ma non ricorda quale fosse il volume, e quello che sta accadendo sicuramente non l’aiuta a ricordare.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is Sticker Tha Water

Il sangue è più denso dell’acqua, Jon ricorda di aver letto quella frase in un volume della biblioteca di Grande Inverno ma non ricorda quale fosse il volume, e quello che sta accadendo sicuramente non l’aiuta a ricordare.

Non con Robb, suo fratello Robb, Robb l’erede del Nord, il suo Robb che in quel momento si trova tra le sue gambe e lo sta succhiando come la migliore delle puttane. Dovrebbe sentire vergogna ma l’unico sentimento che avverte in quel momento è la lussuria che lentamente aumenta e l’amore che prova per Robb. I primi tempi si sentiva imbarazzato ma poi Robb lo guarda con occhi colmi di desiderio e di bisogno, si inocchia e gioca con i lacci delle sue brache prima dia abbassarli lentamente. Nessuno crederebbe all’idea che l’erede degli Stark in realtà adora farsi sbattere su un letto dal suo fratello bastardo, che lo implorava con voce rotta di prenderlo ancora, ancora e ancora o che ami accogliere nella sua bocca l’erezione dell’altro e dargli piacere ma soprattutto che adori farsi scopare la bocca. Jon lo sa bene ed è per questo che si spinge con forza contro suo fratello, i gemiti di Robb mandano scariche elettriche attraverso la sua schiena mentre le sue mani giocano con i capelli rossi del fratello incitandolo a prenderlo sempre di più, sempre più a fondo.

Robb geme e aumenta il ritmo anche quando sentendosi vicino al rilascio Jon cerca di allontanarlo, Robb gli stringe le natiche possessivo e continua a fare quello che stava facendo, sanno entrambi quando sentire suo fratello riversarsi nella sua gola lo ecciti, durante il giorno Robb può anche essere il primogenito di Eddard e Catelyn Stark ma la notte, nel loro letto e tra le sue braccia è solo la puttana di Jon, la sua puttana e null’altro.  
Il tempo di inghiottire e poi Robb riprendere a baciare il suo corpo salendo lentamente finché le loro labbra non s’incontrano, Jon approfondisce il bacio mentre il suo corpo reclama Robb, nulla lo eccita più di suo fratello, sono legati, per quanto perverso e immorale è così ed è inutile lottare contro quello che provano, meglio accettarlo e goderne il più possibile. Robb ansima il suo nome tra un bacio e l’altro prima che lui inverta le posizioni, c’è qualcosa di perverso nel modo in cui suo fratello ogni volta apre le gambe per lui, qualcosa di sbagliato nei gemiti che sfuggono ad entrambi mentre lui lo prepara, se la gente immaginasse per cosa realmente si servono dell’olio proverebbe sicuramente orrore ma Jon non vuole pensarci, non nel momento in cui colpisce quel punto dentro Robb che lo fa gemere e dimenare tra le pellicce, è così bello in quel momento Robb.

Il corpo dell’altro lo accoglie come ormai fa da infinite notti e Robb lo stringe a sé possessivo, mi sei mancato ansima Robb, ti amo così tanto geme suo fratello, non fermarti, più forte Jon per favore più forte quasi gli ordina il suo amante e Jon obbedisce muovendosi con furia, possedendo suo fratello con forza, sottomettendo l’erede di Grande Inverno come l’altro gli ordina.

Sono lo stesso sangue, il sangue orgoglioso e potente degli Stark scorre nelle vene di entrambi eppure erano diversi, l’altro avrebbe ereditato tutto mentre a lui non restava nulla eppure quando erano tra le braccia quello scompariva, allora c’era solo Robb, il suo corpo bollente che lo accoglieva con desiderio, le cosce di suo fratello che sembrava volessero trattenerlo dentro di sé, le sue mani forti che gli piantavano le unghie nella schiena e la bocca di Robb che cercava senza pudore la sua tra gemiti e implorazioni di dargli di più.

Non dovrebbe ma quasi sempre prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo Jon si sente colpevole ma poi gli basta sfiorare un fianco di Robb, succhiare le sue labbra e un’ultima spinta dentro di lui per dimenticarsene perché in quell’istante esistono unicamente lui e Robb.


End file.
